


Eros and Agape

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eros was a vigilante, a man who skirted the fringes of the law to deal out justice to criminals. He stole from the rich and gave to the poor. He was Stealth incarnate, unseen, unheard, untouched. There were posters all over the city demanding his capture, but he might as well have been a ghost for all that anyone knew about him.Agape was younger than Eros but no less talented. Where Eros flirted openly with the law, Agape had a more underground presence, providing backup support where needed. The authorities would not have known of Agape at all if Eros had not insisted on signing his calling card with Agape after every heist.





	Eros and Agape

_Eros was a vigilante, a man who skirted the fringes of the law to deal out justice to criminals. He stole from the rich and gave to the poor. He was Stealth incarnate, unseen, unheard, untouched. There were posters all over the city demanding his capture, but he might as well have been a ghost for all that anyone knew about him._

Yuuri swore silently when he accidentally tripped over a cat’s tail and said cat erupted with a loud meow that held the ferocity of a puma and a tiger combined and sprung its claws into his calf with the speed of a scorpion launching its stinger. Yuuri managed to stop himself from screaming in pain but the damage was done. Within seconds, footsteps could be heard pounding along the corridor outside, quickly approaching the room Yuuri was in. Yuuri wrestled off the cat and made a run for it, exiting out of the nearest window and making his way up to the rooftop where his accomplice waited for him.

_Agape was younger than Eros but no less talented. Where Eros flirted openly with the law, Agape had a more underground presence, providing backup support where needed. The authorities would not have known of Agape at all if Eros had not insisted on signing his calling card with Agape after every heist._

“What was that?” whispered Phichit, eyes wide with shock at Yuuri’s uncharacteristic sloppiness. Yuuri didn't need to ask to know that he had heard everything.

“No time to explain. We need to run! Now!” snapped Yuuri impatiently.

Light flooded the grounds of the palace as Yuuri ran across the rooftop with considerably less agility than he would have liked, no thanks to the limp in his right leg. Phichit following closely at his heels. There was a shout as someone saw the window that he had left open, no doubt having caught sight of his bloody trail as well. Yuuri gritted his teeth, ignoring the burning pain in his calf as he forced himself to run. He can’t get caught. Not now. Not like this. Not when he was so close to-

Globes of light sprang to life around them, effectively surrounding them. Yuuri skidded to a stop. Phichit, not quite as sharp, didn’t stop in time and slammed right into his back, sending the two of them tumbling straight into the Prison of Light.

 

* * *

 

When he was twenty-five, Chris became the youngest man to take on the mantle of the Captain of the Royal Guards. Now, at twenty-six, he was beginning to understand why the job had such a high turnover and why it was terribly unsuited for an older man. He removed his spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose, seriously contemplating handing in his letter of resignation. When was the last time he managed to spend a night in peace?

“So, tell me, what possessed you to infiltrate the royal library at this hour, Baron Chulanont?” asked Chris.

Phichit glanced at his partner and said nothing. The other man was sitting quietly on a narrow bunk with one leg exposed while another man quietly tended to the scratch wound. It wasn’t a deep scratch by any means and was unlikely to cause any permanent damage, but Victor, the royal physician, ever the drama queen, had insisted on tending to it, lest it left a scar. Chris secretly wished that the man developed a hundred thousand keloids.

“I can explain,” interrupted Yuuri.

“Of course you can, Prince Yuuri,” said Chris sweetly. “The Prince of Hasetsu will never do anything without a valid reason. The Baron of Bankook, though, have much explaining to do.”

“He was following my orders,” insisted Yuuri.

Chris raised an eyebrow questioningly at Phichit. The young baron at least have the decency to blush and duck his head. Until the young baron showed up in the palace five years ago, the prince had been a quiet, if shy man, choosing to spend his days cooped up in his study in scholarly pursuits while his sister, the crown princess attended to the state affairs with their father the King. Then, five years ago, Phichit had been invited to the palace in what the rest of the country referred to as ‘a royal effort to find Prince Yuuri a study companion’ and Chris called ‘the worst damned decision King Toshiya ever made’. Since then, the Royal Guards was constantly kept on the edge, covering up one royal scandal after another as the two youths’ overactive imagination cooked up shenanigan after shenanigan.

Knowing the duo, Yuuri would defend his friend to the ends of the world and beyond if need be while Phichit swore to every god known to man that the idea was his. Chris was past the point where he wanted to know who was to blame and just wanted to know what they were up to.

“Hand it over to me now,” said Chris, stretching out a hand.

Phichit and Yuuri exchanged glances. Chris sighed and snapped his fingers. Seung Gil stepped forward immediately, prepared to conduct a search. Yuuri shrank away from the stoic guard, his eyes wide with fear.

“Chris, can’t you see that you’re distressing my patient?” demanded Victor. 

Seung Gil stopped. It was hard not to when the royal physician was suddenly holding a scalpel at your throat. There was a pregnant silence while guard and physician had a staring match at each other, each daring the other to make the first move.

Chris waved a hand to indicate that Seung Gil should back away. “It’s just a scratch. I’ve survived worse when I was half his age. Now, if you two would please make things simpler. Hand. It. Over.” He directed the last part to Yuuri.

There was a moment’s silence. Finally, Yuuri produced a tightly rolled scroll from somewhere on his person. Chris chose not to comment the questionable nature of the hiding location and accepted the scroll. Keeping an eye on the duo, Chris untied the scroll and unrolled it. His face warmed instantly and he released one end of the scroll, allowing it to bounce back into a loose roll before any of his guards could see its contents.

“Where did you get this from?” he demanded.

Victor turned to look at Chris.

“Ooh, isn’t that my tutorial on human anatomy?” he asked in delight. He reached out and plucked the scroll out of Chris’ hand before the young Captain could snatch it back.

In a single, fluid motion, he opened it and turned it around to show the rest of the Royal Guards. Everyone developed a sudden interest in the marble floor and an apparent allergy to nothing in particular as the room became filled with the sound of sniffles and coughs.

“Victor!” protested Yuuri, reaching out to snatch the scroll back, his ears red with embarrassment.

Victor darted away, keeping the poster just outside the prince’s reach.

“But Yuuri, it’s such a fine drawing, isn’t it? You shouldn’t be embarrassed about your assets.”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands. “You’re not seriously teaching the apprentice healers human anatomy with _my_ anatomy.”

Chris decidedly did not want to know the events that led up to Victor drawing an overly detailed picture of a very naked Yuuri.

Phichit sighed dramatically. “I was only trying to protect His Honour’s modesty, Captain.”

“Enough!” snapped Chris. He felt ready to blow a fuse. No wonder Yakov looked like he had gotten younger by decades in the two short years since his retirement. Chris wondered how long it would be before he turned bald. “Victor, for the love of everything sacred, _burn that thing_. Baron Chulanont, I’m letting you off easy this time but the next time you so much as step a toe out of line, I’ll be on your case. Prince Yuuri—” Chris wanted to strangle the man. But how do you threaten the man that is your life’s mission to protect? “— I wish you sweet dreams,” he said sweetly, his words dripping acid.

Phichit coughed. Yuuri blanched. Victor looked unfazed.

“But it’s such a waste! I spent hours on this!” wailed Victor. “Are you sure I can’t use it to teach my apprentices?”

“NO!” shouted three voices at the same time in a rare bout of mutual agreement.

Victor sighed in defeat. "Can I at least keep it for myself?"

Chris opened his mouth, about to repeat his answer in the negative for the second time. Yuuri beat him to it.

"Yes," said the Prince, his face turning several shades redder.

"Yuuri!" sang Victor, his face breaking out into his signature heart-shaped smile as he threw his arms around the prince.

 Chris groaned. 

 

* * *

 

_Later that night..._

Eros opened the scroll and hovered a globe of ultraviolet light over the parchment. A floor plan drawn in invisible ink sprung to life. Eros tutted. It was too close a call. Their newly recruited informant had been careless. He reminded himself to be more careful in selecting who he worked with in the future. For now, however, the man who called himself the Dark Horse had proved himself to be more than helpful. Perhaps Eros could spare some time training him in the art of reconnaissance. 

The candle flame set on the corner of his table flickered as a draft picked up in the room. There was the faintest whisper of rustling cloth.

“You shouldn’t bring Potya along when you go on missions, Agape,” chided Eros, not bothering to look up.

“It wouldn’t have been a problem if that fucking pig didn’t stumble over his tail!” snapped Agape. He moved to stand beside Eros. He let out a groan and covered his eyes. “God, Eros, did you need to be so extra? Think about my innocence!”

Eros studied the parchment in contemplative silence, one finger pressed against his lower lip.

“What? Of all modes of communication, that informant of yours had to send me a large scroll when I was in the middle of work. I had to think on my feet how to get such a conspicuous piece of evidence out of the palace without anyone questioning me.”

“What?! You _knew_ he was going to steal this tonight and you still made me go?”

“Hmm? Oh, well, I couldn’t be sure. You were my backup plan in case Baron Chulanont couldn’t move him to action,” said Eros nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world and he didn't understand why Agape had to ask. A smile touched the corner of his lips as he studied the picture. “Besides, you have to admit that this is a masterpiece.”

Agape made a gagging sound. “Eros, you do realise that things aren’t going to end well between the two of you, right? You’re a vigilante and he’s the fucking prince.”

Eros hummed. “Let’s not make assumptions here, shall we? Who’s to say the prince isn’t receptive to a little back alley activity?”

Agape exploded. He tossed the nearest object he could find at Eros. Eros’s hand darted up in a blur. He grabbed the dagger by the flat of its blade with two fingers, its point inches away from his face. He didn't even tear his eyes away from the scroll the entire time. Agape had to admit grudgingly that despite his flair for the dramatic, Eros was unquestionably the most dangerous man alive to cross.

“Come now. Surely you don’t want to be hurting your mentor right on the eve of our biggest heist yet?" Eros asked in a drawl.

Agape rolled his eyes and refused to dignify the comment with a response. “Who’s the target?” he asked instead, shifting the topic to familiar ground.

Eros smiled indicated a hand towards the floor plan spread out on the table in front of them, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Duke Leroy.”


End file.
